onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 738
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Brothers' Bond - The Untold Story Behind Luffy and Sabo's Reunion" is the 738th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sabo tells Zoro, Robin, Franky, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro about how he regained his memories two years ago after hearing of Ace's death. Two years later, he visited Ace's grave and got permission to participate in the match for the Mera Mera no Mi, where he reunited with Luffy. Sabo then gives a Vivre Card of Luffy to the Straw Hats. Meanwhile, Fujitora decides on a dice roll that he will not arrest the Straw Hats tonight, and at the palace, Riku Doldo III tells Rebecca that when he becomes king she will be a princess. Long Summary Two years ago, a 20-year-old Sabo sat atop the mast of a ship, when he suddenly saw faint outlines of Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace as children standing with their backs to him, though due to his amnesia he could not tell who they were. Luffy and Ace said Sabo's name and turned to face him, but Sabo was snapped out of his vision by Koala, who was excited that they would be returning to Baltigo for the first time in a month. Inside the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army, the revolutionaries said that Sabo and Koala came at the right time as everyone was reading about the outcome of the Battle of Marineford. After it was wondered whether Emporio Ivankov was all right, a revolutionary revealed that Whitebeard and Portgas D. Ace had been killed, which shocked Sabo greatly. While Dragon confirmed to his subordinates that Luffy was indeed his son, Sabo began sweating as he read the news report about Ace's death. He remembered being with Ace as a child, as Ace declared that he would become Pirate King regardless of what anyone thought of him, and Sabo began crying and bending over in shock. He then remembered the time when he, Ace, and Luffy exchanged sake cups and became brothers, and his convulsions were starting to attract the other revolutionaries' attention. Sabo finally let out a large scream as he regained his memories and realized who Ace truly was, and collapsed in the process as the other revolutionaries ran to him. After having another vision of Ace as a child, Sabo woke up with Koala and Hack at his side, and Koala began sobbing as she revealed how worried she was due to Sabo sleeping for three straight days. Sabo revealed that he indeed regained his memories, and Koala asked if he would quit the Revolutionary Army. Sabo denied this, but asked to speak with Dragon. In the present, Franky, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro well up in tears at the story, and the samurai indulge in the meat and alcohol, which Zoro berates them for. Knowing that they will need a lot of food to sustain themselves, Kin'emon and Kanjuro decide to go grocery shopping later. Franky then asks to hear the rest of the story, which Sabo complies with. Before heading to Dressrosa, Sabo visited the graves of Ace and Whitebeard, pouring three sake cups on Ace's grave and talking about Luffy. As he walked away, Sabo contacted Koala via Den Den Mushi and asked for permission to obtain a certain Devil Fruit. Later, inside the Corrida Colosseum on Dressrosa, Luffy needed to get outside in order to rescue Law, and Bartolomeo promised to get the Mera Mera no Mi for him. However, Sabo walked up and said that he could not let either of them get the fruit. Bartolomeo angrily confronted him, but Sabo pushed him aside, saying he knew Luffy from way back. Luffy also became confrontational over Sabo's statement, not knowing who was before him. Sabo addressed him as Luffy and stated that he could tell his brother's face even in disguise, which caused Luffy to realize who he was. Luffy was taken aback by the realization and ran into the wall behind him, and Sabo shared the memory of them drinking sake cups, causing Luffy to wrap himself around his brother's head. Luffy began bawling as he asked Sabo where he had been all this time, and Sabo said that he is glad Luffy is alive. Luffy cried out that he had let Ace die, but Sabo was simply happy that Luffy was still there and that he was not alone, thanking Luffy for surviving. Luffy collapsed to the ground and Sabo asked if he could eat the Mera Mera no Mi, which Luffy agreed to. In the present, the sleeping Luffy cracks open a smile, causing his crewmates to be happy. Sabo states that he is leaving now, and gives the Straw Hats a Vivre Card of Luffy, though keeps a piece for himself. Sabo knows that Luffy's crewmates should keep an eye on him, and they warmly remember that Ace said the same thing on Alabasta two years ago. As he walks outside, Sabo gets a call on Den Den Mushi, and he tells Hack on the other end that he is headed back before hanging up abruptly, causing Hack to punch at the operator. Meanwhile, Fujitora rolls a one on his die, which by the Marines' agreement was the only number in Luffy and Law's favor, meaning they would not go after them tonight. Maynard attempts to argue, but Fujitora says that his arguments are shameful. At the Dressrosa Royal Palace, the citizens and Colosseum gladiators sleep in a room, and Rebecca runs outside to where Riku Doldo III is. She asks her grandfather where Luffy and his group are, and Doldo replies that they are with Kyros. Doldo then tells Rebecca that if he becomes king again, she will become a princess, shocking her. Meanwhile, Sabo flies through the air on a flock of birds, excited to get back to Baltigo and talk to Dragon about Luffy and happy that he got to meet Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that Sabo and Koala returned from one of their missions when the Revolutionary Army received news of the Summit War's outcome. *When Sabo asks the Revolutionary Army for a favor concerning the Mera Mera no Mi, it is right after visiting Ace's grave. *Sabo appears without his gloves for a brief second while Bartolomeo is watching Luffy cling to his shoulders. Site Navigation